Anything
by PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: Chase is willing to do anything to keep his job. What will happen when he tells House this? Oneshot. House/Chase


**Anything**

**Authors Note: So I've never written House fanfiction before so I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Okay, go run the blood tests." House says at the end of the differential.

The four doctors got up from there seats and headed for the door.

"Hold up wombat." House said staring at Chases retreating form.

"Good luck." Taub said putting a hand on his shoulder before leaving with Foreman and Thirteen.

"What House?" Chase asks slightly annoyed. It was obvious he was still morning his wife leaving and the last thing he wanted to do was deal with House.

"Try to hold back your excitement." House said getting into the others personal space.

Chase sighed. "What do you want House?" He asked in a tired voice.

"Are you aware that to do your job you have to, how do I want to put this, speak?"

The two men stood staring at each other for a moment before House spoke again.

"I know your upset about Cameron, but we're past the point where your great hair will cover your ass. If you can't handle this job right now then I won't keep you around to sit in a vegetative state while I'm relying on those idiots to diagnose a patient that could drop dead any minute."

"I won't give up this job." Chase said looking House directly in the eye.

"I didn't say you get to decide. See being your boss means-"

"What do you need me to do? What do I have to do to prove I can handle this?"

"Proving your love for your job instead of you wife, I'm so proud."

House and Chase locked eyes; it was a silent battle and in seconds House had won.

"I'll do anything." Chase said with a sigh.

"Really?" House asked with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk.

Chase looked hesitantly at House before answering "Yes."

"You know if you say you'll do anything and then I say to do something and you won't do it then I'll fire you?"

"Sounds like you."

"So you're willing to do anything?"

"Did you go deaf in my time away?"

"Just giving you a chance to pull out."

"I don't need one."

"Good! Then close the blinds Aussie."

Chase raised an eyebrow, but didn't complain as he pulled the blinds close around Houses office.

"Good Robbie, now come stand beside Uncle Greg."

Chase walked over to House warily, wondering what he had planned.

"Now what you're about to do is going to stay our little secret; we wouldn't want the other ducklings to find out I love you the most." House said in his obnoxiously sarcastic voice.

Chase simply stared at him.

"Oh, you probably just want me to get this over with?"

"That would be nice."

"Okay then! Get on your knees."

At that Chase's eyes went wide as he stared at the older man.

"See this is why you should always define 'anything'." Chase continued to stare blankly.

"So it's probably safe to fire you now?"

"You aren't serious!" Chase said in a slightly panicked voice.

House shrugged. "Knees or leave; those are your options."

_'He's just messing with you.'_ Chases inner voice, which sounded a lot like Kutner, said.

'So what should I do?'

_'Play along, mess with him. He won't actually let you go through with it.'_

"Fine." Chase said as he went down on his knees in front of house.

"What a brave little soldier. Now, I think you know what to do from here; I'm guessing you had to do a lot of this to get through med school."

"Only once." Chase said sarcastically in an attempt to stall.

_'That's right! Psych him out!'_

"Quit stalling; do it or don't."

_'Or not.'_

'I'd say or not.'

Chase looked at Houses zipper and forced his hand to grab it and pull it down.

"Now we're talking." House said putting his hand in Chase's hair.

Chase flinched. A part of him was revolted by the touch and wanted to run as far away from House as possible, but another part of him that was equally strong wanted to lean into his touch.

Sometimes Chase sickened himself.

"Don't worry little Wombat, it'll all be over soon. Well if you ever start."

'This is so degrading.'

_'That's how he wants you to feel! Don't give in, fight him! Fight fire with fire!'_

'What? You mean make him give me-'

"Hello, paging Doctor Chase."

"Sorry, just thinking about the best way to make an old man fall on his ass with pleasure."

"Well you could finish unbuttoning my pants before I'm dead; that'd be a start."

Chase looked at House in the eyes before looking back down and unbuttoning his pants.

_'Yeah! You can do it!'_

'I'd do it better without a cheerleader.'

_'Just trying to help.'_

Chase then pulled Houses pants down to his ankles, being careful around his bad leg.

"When this is over you'll be giving me a raise." Chase said with a hand on each side of his boxers.

"Please, this is your raise." House said concededly while again running his hand through Chase's hair. Chase shivered.

"I'm enjoying it." Chase said doing his best to freak House out.

He could see the outline of House through his boxers and if he was aroused he was doing a good job of hiding it.

Right as Chase was about to pull off Houses boxers there was a loud series of knocks on Houses door followed by a yell from Dr. Wilson.

"House! Open this door!"

_'Crap! Get up!'_

"Coming Jimmy!" House yelled pulling up his pants as Chase stood up and fixed his hair.

Wilson barged in right as House had finished zipping up his pants.

"Wow, have you been taking lessons from Foreman on breaking and entering?"

"I have a key." Wilson said before looking at Chase.

"What's going on? And why are all the blinds closed?" He asked looking back to House.

"I was just explaining puberty to Robbie; I think he finally hit it!"

Wilson looked like he was going to press the matter before shaking his head and thinking better of it.

"Whatever. Come on House, you have some explaining to do."

"Gosh mom, I didn't think it was that big of a deal!"

"Now House!"

House rolled his eyes and followed Wilson to the door before he stopped and turned to face Chase.

"We'll continue this tomorrow; be here early."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"I can see that." House said smiling broadly and looking down a little.

Chase followed his eyes down and saw what House was smiling at.

"See you tomorrow Robbie!" House said shutting the door.

Chase looked down at his arousal before sinking down into a chair.

_'Smooth Chase, real smooth.'_


End file.
